Continue to be the provision of technical and financial support for the HDFP. The cleaning up process of study data will continue; however, the major emphasis during the next contract period will be to work with HDFP investigators in the preparation, presentation, and publication of HDFP and PTS study results. This will entail detailed analyses of selected subgroups of HDFP participants regarding mortality and morbidity, toxicity, changes over time of blood chemistries according to medication status. Also to be examined are life-style changes, loss in working days, and special review of death certificates, ECG's, and hospitalizations. Further, the Coordinating Center will support meetings in Houston of scientific writing teams of the HDFP. Hard copy forms will be microfilmed for storage and computer files will be documented for publication.